Overruled
by Helpless Romantic01
Summary: This fanfic is a my interpretation of how Emmett might have felt after the end of the title song, Legally Blonde. I gained inspiration partly from ya-fic's Legally Blonde Deleted Scenes chapter 23: Beyond the Blonde, and they gave me the go-ahead. This is my very first time uploading a fanfic, so if there is any problem with formatting, spelling, or over-all readability, I'm sorry.


**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Legally Blonde or Legally the Musical. Any Reconizable characters, lyrics, etc. belong to the holder of the Franchise Copyrights.

I also do not own the idea of brooke's holding cell or EMMETT and VIVIENNE visiting her there. That belongs to ya-fic.

Thank you for your time.

(^_^)

_**(****ALL bold/italicized words s**__**ung to the tune** **of Legally Blonde Title Song****)**_

* * *

OVERRULED:

_EMMETT, VIVIENNE, and BROOKE are in BROOKE's holding Cell. _

_EMMETT is relaying the news of ELLE's impending departure. _

_He tells them about ELLE's plans to quit Harvard Law School _

_and move back to California by tomorrow. The following Scene occurs._

* * *

EMMETT:

…And then she closed the door. *Nervous glance away*

(He had glossed over most of the story) She'll be gone by morning.

VIVIENNE:

Are you sure? Maybe you misunderstood her…

EMMETT:

*Hurt and angry* It's hard to misunderstand when

she says _blatantly _and in no uncertain terms that

she's quitting Harvard Law and won't even _consider_

that I *catches himself* WE need her on this case.

*A moment of belated understanding*

VIVIENNE:

I can't believe it. That dunce was right.

BROOKE and EMMETT:

*confused* What?

In unison:

BROOKE: What dunce?

EMMETT: Right about what?

VIVIENNE:

*Mostly to herself* I thought I saw something, but I never imagined…

EMMETT:

Imagined w_hat_?

VIVIENNE:

That you're in love with Little Miss Woods Comma Elle.

EMMETT:

*Stunned silence. Mouth agape.*

BROOKE:

Oh, Honey, a blind man with half a brain and absolutely no common sense could have figured that out.

EMMETT:

*to BROOKE* What?!

VIVIENNE:

I know. It was Warner who clued me in.

EMMETT:

*to VIVIENNE* WHAT?!

BROOKE:

*Nods* See? _Everyone_ can see it. It's written all over his face. *Gestures to EMMETT*

EMMETT:

*To Both* _WHAT?!_

*_both girls are shocked out of their sidebar_.*

EMMETT:

*Takes a deep breath. Exhales and pinches bridge of nose.*

That is all beside the point. We have to stop Elle from leaving.

In case you both forgot, we wouldn't have a case without Elle.

She's gotten a lot farther in a day than the two weeks Callahan spent on this case.

*Sits on bench, defeated.* What are we going to do?

BROOKE:

Well, Isn't it obvious?

EMMETT:

*looks at her, confused.*

BROOKE:

You have to tell her.

EMMETT:

*Raises eyebrow*

BROOKE:

*As if it's obvious* That she belongs here… with you.

EMMETT:

*hesitates. Remembers himself pleading with Elle through her Dormitory door.* I don't think that will help.

BROOKE:

Of course it will, Emmett. You just have to try.

EMMETT:

*Still unconvinced .Shakes head*

VIVIENNE:

At least tell her that you want her to stay.

EMMETT:

*crosses arms. Looks away* I tried that.

BROOKE:

Then, tell her that you _need_ her to stay.

EMMETT:

*Lowers arms. Clenches fists* Tried that too.

VIVIENNE and BROOKE:

*Glance at each other in shock*

VIVIENNE:

*Hesitantly* Then… tell her that you love her.

EMMETT:

*Winces. A beat.* Near Whisper: I think I made that clear.

BROOKE and VIVIENNE:

*Glance at each other. Clear shock and Sympathy*

BROOKE:

*Softly:* Emmett…

EMMETT SUNG:

_**T**__**ake back the looks and Take back the words.**_

_**Lock up my heart and Throw out the key.**_

_**Let her leave. Preserve my Dignity…**_

_**With words stuck In my throat.**_

_**Call it all one failed Experiment.**_

_**Funny it came on so suddenly.**_

_**For a moment, I thought her heart held me,**_

_**But she will go…**_

_**Back to the sun.**_

_**Back to the shore.**_

_**Back to what she knew before.**_

_**Where no one can see**_

_**Her potential to be**_

_**More than those FOOLS!**_

_**She'll forget about me**_

_**While on the beach**_

_**Wasting her mind!**_

_**But if she's happy,**_

_**Then my objections should be**_

_**Well, Overruled.**_

VIVIENNE:

Emmett, Elle wouldn't be happy in that life. Not anymore.

EMMETT:

_**You're trying to help, but The deed is done.**_

_**It's nice to hear your certainty**_

_**Since you and Elle don't… get along.**_

VIVIENNE:

Emmett, _**Just let me finish-**_

EMMETT:

_**Sorry I'm letting down Everyone.**_

VIVIENNE:

_**Why can't you hear?**_

EMMETT:

_**Thought I could make her see some sense…**_

VIVIENNE:

_**This much is clear.**_

EMMETT and VIVIENNE:

_**That all left when he forced that kiss.**_

VIVIENNE:

_**But I should tell**_-

EMMETT:

*said in a rush* Elle never wanted me.

VIVIENNE and BROOKE:

What?

EMMETT:

She said, and I quote, "There is _no reason_ for me to stay."

BROOKE:

Oh, Emmett… *reaches towards him.*

EMMETT:

*Turns back on her and walks out of reach*

She came here for Warner Huntington the Third, but she couldn't stay for me.

BROOKE:

_**What about love?**_

VIVIENNE and EMMETT:

*glance at each other, wary.*

BROOKE:

_**Did you truly mention love?**_

_**Though circumstance is woe,**_

_**perhaps if it were more clear**_

_**What she's missing out on here,**_

_**She wouldn't want to go.**_

'_**Cause I know that she's as much in LOVE…!**_

EMMETT:

_**Back to the sun.**_

_**Back to the shore.**_

_**Back to what she was before.**_

VIVIENNE:

_**Why don't you listen for more?**_

EMMETT:

_**Where she will meet**_

_**The guy she'll marry,**_

_**And live in his arms.**_

BROOKE and VIVIENNE:

_**We ALL know she's worth so much more.**_

EMMETT:

_**Some guys move on.**_

_**Some just atone.**_

_**Some guys just live alone.**_

VIVIENNE:

_**If you would hear,**_

_**Could we convey**_

_**How much she needs you to say…**_

EMMETT:

_**It's not up to me.**_

_**Just leave her be.**_

_**We're**_ _**overruled.**_

VIVIENNE and BROOKE:

_**She needs you to say…**_

EMMETT:

_**It's not up to me.**_

_**Just leave her be.**_

_**We're**_ _**Overruled.**_

* * *

(The stage fades to black on a poignant note with EMMETT

standing between VIVIENNE and BROOKE in the holding cell.

EMMETT looks defeated and heartbroken. He is hoping that at

least ELLE will be happy. VIVIENNE is already devising a plan

to shake EMMETT of the pessimistic thoughts and

looks to BROOKE for conformation on her help.

She nods as the lights fade out.)

* * *

If you would like me to continue this story, please leave me a review. I would truly like to know what you think. If you don't like this story please still leave a review. Even if it's only to say that the story is horrible and you'd break my fingers if I ever even thought about uploading another one. Flames welcome.


End file.
